


He Chooses Who He Wants

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been like this for a while now. Luke would just cuddle up to one of the boys, and wouldn’t let go until they had done whatever he wanted them to do, which usually involved sex. None of the boys were complaining though, Luke was adorable when he was clingy and pouty, and extremely hot when he was being fucked. </p><p>And tonight it was Ashton's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Chooses Who He Wants

It had been like this for a while now. Luke would just cuddle up to one of the boys, and wouldn’t let go until they had done whatever he wanted them to do, which usually involved sex. None of the boys were complaining though, Luke was adorable when he was clingy and pouty, and extremely hot when he was being fucked. 

And tonight it was Ashton’s turn. Him, Michael, and Calum were playing video games in Michael’s room (the boys had reached the point where they each had their own hotel rooms now, though they might as well only get three rooms since Luke always chose one of the boys to at least cuddle and sleep with every night) when Luke walked in. He immediately sat next to Ashton on the bed, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s middle and resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder.

Ashton, knowing that Luke wanted something, set his game controller down and brought Luke into his lap.

“What the hell Ash? You can’t just quit!” Calum yelled. He looked over at Ashton angrily, but understood exactly what was going on when he saw Luke curled up in Ashton’s chest. Ashton glanced down at Luke’s body, then back up to Calum. Calum was a bit jealous, after all, Luke hadn’t been with him for a while, but he knew Luke chose whichever boy he wanted and would come back to him eventually, so he nodded his head. Michael looked up as well, doing the same thing as Calum. 

They both continued to play the game, while Ashton kissed Luke’s forehead.

“What do ya want Lukey?” Luke looked up at Ashton, his blue eyes wide. 

“You,” he said simply. Ashton chuckled, scooting Luke off his lap and standing up, grabbing his hand.

“Luke and I are gonna head to my room, alright?” Michael and Calum both nodded, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Ashton lead Luke out of the room and into his own. When they arrived, Luke pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down and straddling Ashton’s waist. “What’re ya doin’ Luke?” Luke shook his head, kissing Ashton’s lips hard. 

“Kissin’ you,” he mumbled into Ashton’s mouth, entering his tongue right after. Ashton grabbed at Luke’s waist, bringing their bodies closer together.Ashton’s hands dug into Luke’s hips as he pressed him closer.

Luke shimmied his hips down a bit, making his crotch rub against Ashton’s. Ashton moaned as Luke continued to grind down on Ashton. Luke’s lips kissed down Ashton’s neck, his fingers lifting up the bottom of Ashton’s shirt. He pulled his lips away to take it off, throwing it somewhere else in the room. His lips attached to Ashton’s collarbone, sucking and licking until a bruise started to form. Ashton swore softly, one hand going up to tangle in Luke’s hair. Luke began to kiss down the expanse of Ashton’s chest, flicking his tongue over each of his nipples. Ashton’s back arched up into Luke’s touch and he moaned out Luke’s name.

He kissed Ashton’s stomach, reaching the hem of his boxers that were peeking through his basketball shorts. When he got there, he pulled away, making a whine leave Ashton’s lips.

“Lukey.” Ashton reached for Luke’s body, but he was pulling off his shirt, tossing it away. He came back down over Ashton, connecting their lips together in a heated kiss. Luke sucked on Ashton’s tongue, then kissed his lips softly. Ashton groaned, his hands once again pressing to Luke’s hips as Luke rocked his hips down. 

“I love you Ashton,” Luke whispered, pressing a kiss to the skin just below Ashton’s ear. Ashton smiled, rubbing Luke’s hips. 

“I love you too.” Ashton would never get tired of saying that, and hearing Luke say it to him. He knew he said it to Michael and Calum too, but it still felt special when they were like this, just the two of them. 

Luke’s fingers ran over the top of Ashton’s boxers, slipping inside a bit. Ashton sighed, running his hands up Luke’s chest to his shoulders. Luke sat up, reaching down to take Ashton’s shorts and boxers off. He stood up off the bed, making Ashton groan.

“Lucas, you can’t just leave me here naked and hard.” Luke giggled, pulling his sweatpants and boxers off. Ashton’s eyes widened as he stared at Luke’s bare body. Luke walked over to Ashton’s suitcase, taking out the condom and lube he knew was in there. Always is.

Luke climbed back over Ashton, straddling his waist. He opened the bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers.

“Luke?” Ashton questioned. Luke leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ashton’s cheek.

“‘M gonna ride you,” Luke whispered in Ashton’s ear. Ashton groaned, his hips involuntarily bucking up. 

A few minutes later Luke was three fingers deep inside himself, moaning and whimpering Ashton’s name. Ashton’s eyes were watching Luke’s fingers intently, biting his lip with wide eyes. Luke pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom down Ashton’s length, leaning down so his chest was flush against Ashton’s. Luke kissed him softly, Lining his hole with Ashton’s dick and slipping down. Both boys moaned at the contact, Luke’s hips slowly rising up before sinking back down, attaching his lips to Ashton’s neck. Ashton gripped Luke’s back, bringing their bodies as close together as possible while Luke was still working to lift and lower his hips. 

Luke pressed his lips to Ashton’s, his tongue immediately entering Ashton’s mouth. His hips picked up the pace, and Ashton was lifting his own to go deeper inside Luke. Luke suddenly let out a yelp, gasping into Ashton’s mouth.

“Found it,” Ashton whispered, angling himself to reach Luke’s prostate over and over again. Luke moaned each time, his fingertips digging into Ashton’s shoulders. 

“‘M gonna come Ash,” Luke moaned, sinking his hips down again. Ashton nodded, signalling he was close too. 

Seconds later Ashton was spilling his load into the condom, and Luke was coming all over his and Ashton’s stomachs and chests. When they were finished, Luke pulled off of Ashton, laying down next to him and reaching for the box of tissues next to the bed.

The boys cleaned themselves off, then snuggled into each other’s bodies. “Goodnight Lukey,” Ashton whispered, kissing the top of Luke’s bed.

“NIght,” Luke mumbled, cuddling into Ashton’s chest.


End file.
